Mi Salvación
by Ale-Hiwatari
Summary: Kai era un niño normal y feliz hasta que su abuelo lo obligó a irse a La Abadía... acaso la interferencia de un nuevo mundo logrará hacer la diferencia entre la supervivencia y el suicidio?. Cap 3: A veces, la mente se cega...
1. Chapter 1

1. El Comienzo

Al fin iría a ése lugar… ése maldito lugar del cual su abuelo le había dicho tanto… ése lugar por el cual pasaría el resto de sus días… ése lugar donde por fin estaría… solo….  
Se ve a un niño de unos siete años, ojos carmín, cabello bicolor, tez blanca, vestía un abrigo café oscuro y unos pantalones negros. Estaba sentado junto a un hombre grande, robusto, cabello plateado a causa de la vejez, ojos también carmín, tez blanca pero opacada también por la edad, él también vestía un abrigo largo y café; iban en una limusina por una calle vacía y nevada, todo a su alrededor tenía toques blancos por la fría nieve característica de ése lugar. El niño veía por la ventanilla con una mirada un tanto vacía pero con un sutil toque a tristeza todo lo contrario a la mirada del anciano que contenía un sentimiento intimidante y quizás hasta algo fúrico.  
- … abuelo…- comenzó de repente el niño a la vez que volteaba a ver a su abuelo- por qué me llevan a ése lugar?  
- por que es lo mejor- contesta fríamente sin si quiera verlo -.  
- … pero por qué?... es decir… no me puedo quedar contigo en Japón?  
- Kai- lo mira un tanto fúrico, lo cual intimida al menor y lo obliga a bajar la mirada- he dicho que te quedarás en la abadía, aquí en Rusia, quieras o no aquí te quedarás hasta que yo regrese por ti, entendido?- el niño simplemente asintió -.  
La verdad, es que no sabía qué era peor… estarse en ésa dichosa abadía… o quedarse con su abuelo… sabía que su abuelo era el dueño de la tan mencionada abadía rusa así que lo único que podría esperar de ello sería que ése lugar no tendría mucha diferencia a estarse en la mansión de su abuelo. Su nombre era Kai Hiwatari, tenía tres años, su madre era rusa mientras que su padre japonés… ni uno de los dos vivía; habían muerto en un accidente… un accidente que ocurrió hacía tan solo un mes, Kai había estado con su abuelo puesto que sus padres habían tenido que viajar… solamente que ocurrió el desdichado accidente y por consecuente nunca volvieron….  
Kai se sintió deprimido, desolado y abandonado cuando se enteró de ello haciéndolo caer en una gran depresión… cosa que empeoró cuando en el funeral se enteró de que se quedaría con su abuelo, un hombre frío, duro y que parecía enfurecer con tal solo verlo. El bicolor se había resguardado con los sirvientes de la mansión de su abuelo, haciéndolo sentir un poco mejor pero poco a poco fue notando que los dichosos sirvientes desaparecían siendo éstos despedidos obviamente por órdenes de su abuelo. Cuando ya no había ningún sirviente, su abuelo le dio la noticia de que lo llevaría a entrenar un juego llamado beyblade en un lugar de Rusia que al parecer le pertenecía, era una clase de colegio; Kai al principio se emocionó un poco, puesto que una luz de esperanza de alejarse por fin de su abuelo comenzó a brillar en sus ojos… hasta que conoció a Boris, un hombre casi tan duro y frío que su abuelo… pero que parecía tenerle miedo al anciano… lo vió una vez en la mansión, en el estudio con su abuelo hablando sobre algo "supremo" no se atrevió a interrumpir y se decidió por irse pero al parecer su abuelo se percató de su presencia y lo hizo pasar así presentándolo al lúgubre Boris que retorció sus labios en una sonrisa llena de hipocresía y sorna.  
- un gusto el conocerte, Kai…  
Ésa voz… ésa lúgubre voz le acribillaba la mente y le atormentaba los recuerdos, ése hombre lo había mirado de una forma tan desconocida para él, tan ajena a su conocimiento… era como si fuera lástima, crueldad, hipocresía de nuevo y muchas otras cosas más que hacían que el joven de ojos carmín se estremeciera de tan solo recordarlo.  
Cuando volvió en sí, la limusina ya se había detenido frente a un gran y tenebroso edificio hecho de bloques de piedra fría y oscura, unas torres que se elevaban muy alto coronaban ése lugar y una muralla alta y escabrosa rodeaba el lugar. Su abuelo le ordenó salir, así que lo hizo para después ver cómo el anciano se bajaba del vehículo, no tuvieron que esperar mucho para que un encapuchado llegara ante sus presencias y les indicara que lo siguieran haciéndolo en el acto… así fue como por fin entraron a la Abadía.  
Sus pasillos eran grandes, largos y amplios pero aún así daban miedo puesto que ni una ventana dejaba entrar la poca luz que el cielo nublado podía abastecer, en cambio eran alumbrados por antorchas encendidas que daban algo de calor a ése malditamente frío lugar, sus pasos hacían un tenebroso eco al caminar y no se veía vida alguna en los alrededores ni si quiera algún sonido a que alguien más estaba vivo en ése lugar.  
De repente, el encapuchado se detuvo y dijo algo sobre que "él" los estaba esperando ahí y luego señaló una puerta de metal que parecía pesada, la abrió sin mucho esfuerzo y se pudo sentir cómo un calor a fuego provenía desde el interior del cuarto recién descubierto.  
- ah… con que ya llegaron- era ésa misma voz, la voz que lo estremecía en las noches de pesadilla- pero pasen, pasen y siéntese, sr. Hiwatari…- el hombre mira a Kai- joven Hiwatari…  
Ahí estaba, ése hombre con piel blanca, hasta casi muerta, cabello morado, rostro un tanto demacrado aparentando más edad de la que debía de tener, vistiendo una capucha también café y lo peor de todo… usando ésa escalofriante máscara negra con ojos rojos.  
- creí que nos recibirías tú, Boris- oyó decir a su abuelo a la vez que se sentaba y él seguía de pie -.  
- bueno, señor, debe comprender que estoy algo ocupado- comenzó a decir un tanto nervioso- así que perdóneme…  
- eso ya no importa- cortó el anciano- lo que quiero saber es que si ya lo tienen  
- ah, por supuesto, señor!- dijo aún con nerviosismo mientras se apretujaba las manos – un mes, como habíamos acordado… justo para la llegada del joven Kai- el menor estremeció al oír su nombre -.  
- de acuerdo- el anciano se levanta- entonces me retiro- y comienza a avanzar hacia la puerta, siendo seguido por Kai, luego lo voltea a ver un tanto indignado- Kai, te quedarás aquí  
- p-pero…- masculló el menor pero luego calló y bajó la mirada ante la intimidante de su abuelo -.  
Y así el viejo salió del lugar, cerrando la puerta y dejando a Kai con la razón de sus pesadillas. El niño no sabía qué hacer, quería llorar y regresar a Japón… pero sabía que eso era imposible, en primera su abuelo siempre le decía que los hombres de verdad no lloraban y en segunda por más que le rogara a su abuelo no lo dejaría volver con él a la mansión. Fue sacado de sus penas cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro, miró hacia el dueño y éste lo miró de nuevo con ésa mirada extraña.  
- vamos, Kai, te llevaré a tu nuevo cuarto  
Y así fue guiado otra vez por aquellos oscuros pasillos, subiendo escaleras, bajando unas otras, pasando puertas, atravesando jardines hasta que por fin llegaron a una puerta de madera, Boris la abrió y medio empujó a Kai para que entrara, luego apretó un botón y con eso se encendió una luz eléctrica dejando ver un cuarto un poco pequeño con una cama individual con una manta un tanto gruesa, un buró, una cómoda con varios cajones y una única ventana, una maleta yacía sobre la cama, Kai la reconoció como suya.  
- desde ahora dormirás aquí  
- … y-yo solo?- se atrevió a preguntar -.  
- por supuesto- contestó cortante y un tanto enfadado el otro- ya estás muy grande como para tener miedo a dormir solo, Kai- da media y sale del cuarto dando un portazo tras de sí -.  
El ojos carmín de inmediato se tiró en la cama que tenía un fugaz olor a sombrío y abandono… y por fin lloró. Sus sollozos inundaron el cuarto y lo más seguro es que se oyeran desde afuera pero aún así nadie iba en su ayuda o si quiera a decirle un "no temas".  
Él se quería ir de ahí, pero tampoco quería regresar a Japón por que ahí estaría su abuelo y le diría que es un débil bueno para nada… él quería estar con sus queridos papás, quería sentir un abrazo de su mamá y quería sentir la mano de su papá sobre su cabeza, ésos pequeños detalles que eran cosa de todos los días habían desaparecido por completo convirtiéndose en un lejano recuerdo y en un imposible deseo… de haber sabido que todo eso pasaría… se hubiera ido con sus papás en ése viaje….

°

Héme aquí!

Heyyyyyy... hacía tiempo que no venía... bueno, para quienes me leyeron la 1ra vez aquella LEJANA vez, habrán notado que éste fic NO tiene NADA que ver con aquel... decidí empezar de new XDU... bien, dejen review pufavu!


	2. Extranjeros

**2. Extranjeros**

**Había pasado ya dos semanas desde que Kai llegó a ése fatídico y lúgubre lugar. Todo seguía exactamente igual, las paredes igual de frías, no había señal alguna de vida a su alrededor, sus tutores lo trataban como a un animal en entrenamiento, enseñándole que debe de dar la vida por ganar, que NADA ni NADIE debe impedirle el ganar… que debe hacer LO QUE SEA con tal de obtener su deseo… y tenía que admitirlo, hasta cierto punto le gustaba ése sentir de que ganaba por que así debía ser, por que nadie más se esforzaba más que él… era por eso que solamente él lo merecía….**

**En ésos instantes estaba en uno de sus escasos momentos de descanso, sentado en una banca blanca que estaba en el parque, vestía su abrigo café, pantalones de mezclilla holgados, camiseta entallada negra y en los brazos utilizaba una clase de guante hasta el codo color rojo, nevaba y era de noche. Estaba en el parque por que había logrado escaparse a ahí, sabía que si lo sorprendían se metería en problemas con Boris… pero eso no le importaba mucho, tenía la necesidad de irse de ésa abadía de vez en cuando a ver más gente que a la que ve en ése maldito lugar y eso que nunca le veía los ojos, todos estaban con la capucha baja para que solamente sus bocas y narices fueran perceptibles.**

**El frío estaba helando el cuerpo del infante provocando que sus mejillas sonrojaran muy levemente intentando tomar algo de calor pero no servía de nada ya que hasta titiritaba un poco, miró al cielo oscuro adornado de estrellas y la Luna que brillaban a más no poder, quizás intentando competir con las luces artificiales que iluminaban a la gran ciudad, se levantó y se encaminó de regreso a su lúgubre "hogar". Estaba completamente solo en ése parque, puesto que ya era algo tarde… o eso creyó.**

**- cuidado!!!!!!!!!!- alcanzó a oír antes de voltear a ver hacia su espalda, siendo recibido por un fuerte golpe en la frente y caer al suelo -.**

**- qué… qué fue eso?...- se preguntó a sí mismo en voz baja y luego se sentó, mirando a su alrededor y fue ahí cuando vió al objeto atacante- un… blade?...**

**En efecto, así era, era un blade color negro con adornos rojos y platas que en el centro tenía una medalla con un ángel dibujado en ella. Lo tomó y escuchó de nuevo ésa voz, así que miró y al fin pudo ver a su verdadero atacante… una niña que se acercaba corriendo hacia él. Cuando por fin se puso frente a él, comenzó a hablar… lo curioso es que no le entendía nada, probablemente era extranjera y a decir verdad, su apariencia así lo confirmaba: tenía la piel morena, ojos café oscuro, cabello negro hasta los hombros, vestía un abrigo morado claro con peluche blanco en las orillas, usaba vestido ya que sus piernas podían verse y unas botas negras la cubrían hasta la rodilla, lo más probable es que tuviera unos cinco años de edad. Cuando dejó de analizar a la niña se enteró de que ésta le ofrecía la mano, supuse que exigiéndole el blade, así que se lo entregó sin decir palabra a lo que la menor tomó el objeto y se lo guardó en una bolsa de su abrigo para después ofrecer la mano de nuevo… ahora sí, no sabía qué quería.**

**- te quiere ayudar a levantarte- dijo una tercera voz de hombre -.**

**Kai miró al dueño y vió a un pelirrojo de cabello largo, un mechón del mismo cubría su ojo derecho dejando ver a una orbe verde, piel un poco más clara que la de Kai, vestía un abrigo largo color negro. Al escuchar eso, Kai tomó la mano de la niña y éste le ayudó a levantarse, después de eso, el pelirrojo le habló a la menor en ése idioma que Kai no conocía, la pelinegro lo miró y luego intercambió palabras con el más alto, luego éste miró al bicolor.**

**- dice que lamente el haberte golpeado, que es nueva con el blade**

**- s-sí… no hay problema…- de repente, la niña comenzó a hablar de nuevo -.**

**- quiere saber tu nombre- tradujo el pelirrojo -.**

**- a-ah… es Kai…- baja la mirada pero la vuelve a levantar cuando siente movimiento frente a él, notando que la niña se le había acercado -.**

**- Ale- dijo la niña y Kai miró al más alto -. **

**- su nombre es Ale- lo ayudó- y el mío es Satoshi- pone la mano sobre el hombro de la dichosa Ale- y soy tutor de Ale- se le queda viendo al niño- qué edad tienes?**

**- s-siete…**

**- qué haces tan tarde en el parque y solo?**

**- es que… pues…**

**- Satoshi- oyó decir a la niña y eso fue lo único que le entendió, puesto que siguió hablando en ése raro idioma y el mencionado le respondía de igual forma hasta que vió al bicolor -. **

**- si nos disculpas- comenzó a decir el pelirrojo- ya nos tenemos que ir, es tarde… te aconsejo que tú también te vayas a tu casa- la niña dijo algo de que lo único que entendió el niño fue su nombre- adiós, Kai- traduce nuevamente y luego se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar, siendo seguido por la pelinegro -.**

**Kai se les quedó viendo un rato hasta que desaparecieron entre la oscuridad del parque, luego se dio media vuelta y se siguió su camino hacia su fatídico destino. Era la primera vez que "hablaba" con alguien de casi su misma edad y la primera vez que hablaba con un adulto desconocido que no lo mirara de una forma fulminante… pero aún así se sintió fulminado de cierta forma… le sorprendía que la dichosa Ale pudiera estar a solas con un adulto que tenía la mirada de ésa forma… pero ella parecía estar muy tranquila a su lado y hasta feliz… a pesar de que el tal Satoshi era su tutor… no se suponía que los tutores eran malvados, fríos y hasta un poco crueles?...**

**De repente salió de sus meditaciones, al encontrarse ya frente a ésa maldita abadía, debía entrar sin hacer mucho ruido, según sus cálculos había durado más tiempo fuera del que le permitían… todo por encontrarse con ésos extranjeros. No tuvo mucho problema por pasar los dispositivos de seguridad y esquivaba las cámaras con algo de agilidad, ésas dos semanas ahí le habían ayudado mucho en su condición física, hasta que por fin llegó al pequeño cuarto que le habían asignado para dormir, se quitó su abrigo, lo dejó colgado en la puerta y luego se tiró sobre la cama viendo hacia su aburrido techo, volviendo a contar las vigas que atravesaban el mismo de forma horizontal y dejando salir un largo y profundo suspiro.**

**Qué envidia… las otras personas sí eran felices.**


	3. Sobre tí

3. Sobre tí

Otras dos semanas pasaron desde que se había encontrado en el parque a ésos dos desconocidos de nombre Ale y Satoshi, no los veía desde entonces y la verdad le agradaría verlos otra vez… al menos con ellos podía hablar sin que lo regañaran con palabras frías y cortantes… claro, el único que podría regañarlo sería el pelirrojo ya que a la morena no le entendía nada.

Era hora de su entrenamiento físico, así que estaba en ésa clase de gimnasio con aparatejos que medían las condiciones físicas, más aparatejos para ejercitarse y demás, se encontraba levantando pesas que apenas y podía quejándose un poco a lo que su tutor de hora le decía que no se quejara, que según los cálculos de las máquinas él podía soportar perfectamente ése peso, que no fuera un quejumbroso e hiciera las cosas bien, que decepcionaría a su abuelo si seguía haraganeando. Era por eso que Kai se esforzaba. Quizás si complacía a su abuelo saliendo bien de ésa abadía, el anciano dejaría de hablarle tan fríamente, quizás comenzaría a tratarlo bien por que ya no se avergonzaría de que su nieto era un niñito de mami; como generalmente lo llamaban sus tutores; asegurando que gracias a su madre era así de débil.

La verdad, ya no sabía qué creer, a veces se enfadaba cuando hablaban medio mal de sus queridos papás, pero él no era nadie para quejarse de eso, después de todo tenían razón hasta un cierto punto, su mamá siempre lo había mimado pero no como para llamarlo niño de mami y su papá lo trataba como a un hijo común y corriente, es decir, no lo trataba como a la décima maravilla del mundo ni mucho menos… eran simplemente una familia común y feliz. Cuando por fin terminó su entrenamiento físico, le dieron el permiso de descansar unos minutos, se alegró pero no era lo suficiente como para escaparse y buscar al par extranjero en el parque, así que simplemente se abrigó y se fue a los jardines del lugar, sentándose en una bardita que estaba ahí frente a la reja de la muralla que encerraba a la gran abadía con el exterior.

No había nada interesante, solamente de vez en cuando gente pasando despreocupadamente sin si quiera mirar al imponente edificio como si éste ni si quiera estuviera ahí. Miraba a quien pasaba sin vergüenza alguna, qué importaba? Ésas personas hasta parecían ignorar su alrededor a propósito, así que dudaba mucho que les importara que un niñito los viera detenidamente, medio envidiando que ésa gente sí podía caminar por donde quisiera, que no tenían que obedecer a tutores desgraciados, que no tenían que dormir solos, que no temían el siguiente amanecer ante una nueva amenaza de duro entrenamiento.

Y de repente, la vió, era ésa misma niña extranjera que había visto aquella noche, por inercia se tocó la frente donde había quedado un mínimo rastro de aquel desafortunado golpe, la morena se quedó frente a la reja dándole la espalda y miraba a todas partes, parecía perdida, Kai se levantó y se acercó a ella, tomando dos barrotes de la reja cuando llegó a ella.

- Ale?- la llamada lo miró algo sorprendida pero luego relajó la mirada al ver que era él- estás perdida?- la menor se le quedó viendo y luego bajó la mirada- es cierto… no entiendes lo que digo… dónde está Satoshi?- la morena pareció sobre entender ésa pregunta y luego se encogió en hombros- no sabes… - baja la mirada y luego mira la reja de arriba abajo soltándola, luego empezó a escalarla hasta por fin saltarla y terminar del mismo lado que la extranjera- te acompaño- la otra lo miró, luego a la abadía y comenzó a decir algo con mirada extrañada- ah… no te entiendo

Señaló su boca y luego negó con la cabeza, la otra pareció entender ya que asintió con cara de entendida, luego Kai la tomó de la muñeca y la medio jaló mientras mencionaba el nombre de Satoshi, indicándole así que la guiaría hasta encontrarlo, la otra volvió a asentir y se dejó guiar. Kai sabía perfectamente que se metería en problemas y que lo más seguro es que lo castigarían por fugarse y que lo acusarían con su abuelo y que su abuelo lo íba a regañar otra vez, pero eso ya no le importaba mucho, lo que le importaba en ésos momentos, y que le extrañaba, era que Ale no se estuviera sola por ahí en una ciudad tan grande y desconocida como era Moscú.

Estuvieron caminando durante horas en completo silencio y el mayor aún agarrando a la otra de la muñeca sin éxito alguno en la búsqueda del pelirrojo, todo sería más fácil si hablaran el idioma del otro, pero como era todo lo contrario se tenían que poner a buscar a lo ciego, o séase que ir caminando por ahí a ver si de pura casualidad se encontraban con el ojiverde; y aunque Kai a veces preguntara a las personas por alguien con las descripciones de Satoshi, nadie le podía decir dónde se encontraba… demonios, qué tan difícil podía ser encontrar a un PELIROJO de entre toda la gente de la ciudad?! De hecho, era el primer pelirrojo que veía en su vida!!. De repente, la niña se detuvo obligándolo a él a hacer lo mismo, luego la miró y la niña señaló una banca color verde, dando a entender que se quería sentar, Kai asintió y luego se dirigieron a la dichosa banca sentándose. El bicolor ahora se arrepentía de haberse ido de la abadía, no encontraban a Satoshi y eso lo metería en problemas y lo peor del caso es que todo era en absoluto silencio, él mismo no era muy sociable pero nunca estaba de más hablar con alguien ya que en toda su estadía en la abadía solamente le habían hablado para regañarlo, llamarle la atención, criticarlo y demás… nunca para tener una conversación común y corriente como hacían las personas normales….

La niña hizo que centrara su atención en ella cuando comenzó a columpiar los pies en el aire, puesto que sus pies no alcanzaban a tocar el piso. La verdad, tenía una gran necesidad de bombardearla con preguntas, de dónde venía? Qué hacía en Rusia? Satoshi tutor de qué era? Por qué estaba solamente con él? Por que se veía tan feliz a pesar de que ése adulto era su tutor?... pero claro, no podía preguntarle nada a causa de las limitaciones del lenguaje. Ale dejó de columpiar los pies y luego se quitó una mochila que Kai ni había notado y comenzó a buscar algo dentro de ella hasta que sacó un cuaderno y un lápiz, abrió el cuaderno y empezó a garabatear algo sobre la hoja de papel, todo bajo la curiosa mirada del ojicarmín; cuando terminó se lo mostró al mayor y resultó ser un dibujo parecido a Kai con dos adultos: una mujer y un hombre con un signo de interrogación a un lado… la menor intentaba comunicarse con el otro. Al parecer le estaba preguntando por sus papás, Kai tomó el cuaderno y el lápiz y al mismo dibujó la agregó unas alas y unas aureolas a cada uno de los adultos, indicando así que ambos estaban muertos, Ale casi de inmediato bajó la mirada y puso cara triste, el otro sintió un golpe de culpa al haber hecho que la otra se entristeciera así que llamó su atención sonriéndole, luego cambió de hoja y dibujó un mundo con un signo de interrogación dentro del mismo queriendo hacer entender que quería saber de dónde era; la otra volvió a tomar su mochila y empezó a buscar algo hasta que saca un mapamundi y luego señaló un país en el continente de América que tenía unos extraños símbolos, Kai dedujo que sería la forma de escribir de donde provenía, así que no los entendió… pero reconoció a EUA y el país que ella había señalado era el que estaba debajo de éste, así que de donde sea que hubieran venido estaba cerca de EUA.

Así siguieron comunicándose como podían con dibujos y fueron descubriendo más del otro y su fascinante mundo. Kai descubrió que Ale tenía en efecto cinco años, que estaba ahí por que desde siempre había querido conocer Rusia, que Satoshi siempre la acompañaba por que ella era quien se lo había pedido, que le gustaba el pastel de chocolate, que no le gustaba el brócoli y que le tenía miedo a las cucarachas, Kai dejó saber a la otra que tenía siete años, que en realidad era de Japón, que había estado viviendo con su abuelo, que su color favorito era el azul, que en realidad odiaba el sushi y que en realidad sí le tenía algo de miedo a la oscuridad.

- no te rías- le reclamó cuando la otra comenzó a reírse- que tú no le tienes?- le preguntó señalándola a lo que la otra lo negó- vaya… cómo?- se encogió en hombros -.

La menor tomó el cuaderno y el lápiz, comenzando a dibujarse a ella misma rodeada de oscuridad y que en ella había varios ojos observándola pero que no se le acercaban ya que ella no mostraba miedo alguno, así que Kai supuso que eso quería decir que no tenía por qué sentir miedo, si había algo ahí desde hacía mucho que la hubiera atacado… eso tenía sentido… de repente, se empezó a oír cómo un reloj sonaba, Kai miró hacia donde lo guió el sonido y pudo ver un gran reloj de una escuela que estaba cerca, dando la hora de las seis de la tarde… ahí reaccionó.

- demonios!!- exclama el niño mientras se pone de pie- llevo más de tres horas fuera!! Lo más seguro es que sí notarán que me fui!!- mira a la otra y luego al reloj -.

No podía retrasarse más por que serían mucho más duros para el castigo… pero tampoco podía dejar a una niña de tan solo cinco años en una ciudad desconocida tanto para él como para ella, las únicas salidas serían: uno, seguir con ella hasta encontrar a su tutor, pero las consecuencias de ello es que llegaría aún más tarde y el castigo entonces sí sería muchísimo peor… ó…

- llevarla conmigo- se dijo se de repente y luego la mira, ésta viéndolo con cara de que no tenía idea de qué estaba diciendo -.

Como era algo tonto dar explicaciones, se decidió por tomarla de nuevo de la muñeca y llevársela a lo que la menor no dijo queja alguna. Cuando vió que al parecer todo estaba bien, aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos hasta correr obligando a la otra a imitarlo pero no con la misma agilidad que tenía el bicolor al haber sido entrenado físicamente.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la reja principal de la abadía, el niño se le quedó viendo a la misma, para él sería fácil brincarla y ya, pero para ella sería más difícil por que tenía cinco años… y traía vestido; así que bajó la mirada en señal de que estaba pensando… hasta que se le ocurrió una idea: al otro lado de la abadía había unas enredaderas que habían crecido hasta la cima de la muralla, sería más fácil que subieran por ahí; así que volvió a salir corriendo otra vez llevándose consigo a la otra que ya comenzaba a respirar en jadeos del cansancio, cuando por fin llegaron a la enredadera el niño soltó a la pelinegro y tomó la enredadera viendo a la menor queriéndole hacer entender que debían subir por ahí. La otra se le quedó viendo a la planta hasta que asintió e imitó el otro tomando la enredadera y así comenzaron a subir con batalles por parte de la del vestido; cuando por fin subieron a la cima de la muralla, el mayor dio un salto para aterrizar sobre el piso y extendió los brazos hacia la otra que seguía arriba, la menor asintió, dio un salto siendo atrapada por el bicolor y luego la dejó pararse en el suelo, la volvió a tomar de la muñeca y se la llevó de nuevo.

Kai tuvo que tener mucho más cuidado de no ser atrapado gracias a que la otra era torpe, no se sabía mover bien y hacía ruido con la respiración cansada… pero aún así lograron llegar hasta el cuarto del ojirojo sin ser detectados. La dejó pasar siguiéndola, cerró la puerta con seguro y por último volteó a verla quien veía curiosa el cuarto al que la habían llevado.

Ahora que lo pensaba… no había sido muy buena idea.


	4. Reencuentro

4. Reencuentro

Kai estaba en un dilema, en un ataque de protección se le ocurrió la "gran" idea de llevarse consigo a Ale, eso sonaba bien hasta que la vió en su cuarto… supongo y su mente no funcionó muy bien a causa de los nervios de la idea del castigo… pero ahora ya qué podía hacer? Ni modo de mandarla de regreso, eso imposible, tendría que arriesgarse de nuevo a ser detectado por la torpeza de la otra, lo único que le quedaba era dejarla ésa noche con él y que cuando al día siguiente le dieran descanso (si es que le daban) la ayudaría a irse y por último a buscar al pelirrojo y NO distraerse haciendo dibujitos.

El bicolor llamó la atención de la otra llamándola por su nombre, luego señaló la cama e hizo ademán de dormir, la otra entendió y asintió pero señaló a Kai y se encogió el hombros, el señalado entendió que le preguntaba dónde iba a dormir él y luego señaló en piso, la otra rió y luego lo negó con la cabeza, lo tomó de la muñeca y lo jaló a la cama con ella.

Al ver los planes de la otra, el mayor se soltó del agarre y se le quedó viendo a la otra, sintiendo que él tenía un leve furor rojo en la cara… cosa que no estaba en el rostro de la niña. Obviamente a la niña no le importaba dormir con él… pero a él sí, con la única mujer que había dormido era su mamá y eso era MUY diferente a dormir con alguien anexo a la familia. Así que Kai comenzó a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza mientras sacaba de un cajón unas mantas y cobijas y las ponía en el suelo para después quitarse el calzado y acostarse donde había puesto todo, dándole la espalda a la otra; como la luz estaba encendida Kai podía ver la sombra de Ale en la pared, cuando vió que ésta al fin se acostó, él se levantó y apagó la luz para tirarse en el suelo nuevamente dispuesto a dormir.

Sería más o menos media noche cuando sintió que alguien lo despertaba, cuando por fin lo hizo descubrió que fue su invitada quien lo había hecho, se sentó y se encogió en hombros preguntando así un "qué?" la otra miró a todas partes y luego se abrazó a sí misma con una mirada un tanto triste… se sentía sola. Kai se extrañó de eso puesto que la otra le había dicho que no le tenía miedo a lo oscuro… pero bueno, ése lugar en plena luz del día daba miedo por qué no iba a darlo de noche?... así que el bicolor se resignó e invitó a la otra a acostarse con él, haciéndolo se acomodó no muy lejos del mayor.

Por más que lo intentó, no pudo seguir durmiendo, no es que la otra se moviera mucho si no que simplemente… "lo distraía", así es, lo distraía, nunca había tenido a una persona así de cerca desde hacía mucho y era como estar descubriendo un nuevo sentir… pero algo que lo sorprendió es que la otra no tenía esencia alguna que la distinguiera, su mamá por ejemplo siempre olía a lavanda, su papá siempre a metal frío… pero por qué ésa niña no?

Era el día siguiente, aproximadamente medio día, Kai estaba dando su décima segunda vuelta a la alberca mientras que su tutor de momento lo observaba con detenimiento y apuntaba cosas en una libreta, parecía ser que Kai había mejorado de la noche a la mañana. La verdad, era que el niño estaba muy metido en su mente y no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, estaba pensando profundamente en su invitada, preguntándose si habría acatado la orden de NO salir del cuarto… preguntándose si habría entendido su medio deforme dibujo, también se distraía preguntándose el por que la otra no olía a nada, es decir, una mujer de su edad generalmente huele a dulce… pero ella ni si quiera eso. Cuando el tutor le dijo que ya podía retirarse a descansar, Kai se vistió y corrió directamente a su cuarto, tenía que aprovechar ésa oportunidad para llevarse a Ale de ahí a buscar al ojiverde.

Cuando por fin entró a su cuarto, se encontró con que Ale estaba sentada sobre la cama en posición de loto mientras dibujaba con muchos colores que estaban a su alrededor, se acercó a ella, señaló los colores, luego la mochila y por último la puerta, queriéndole hacer entender que se tenían que ir. Ale acató la orden y así pudieron salir del cuarto de nuevo preocupándose de que los descubrieran, hasta que por fin llegaron a la enredadera la escalaron y saltaron la muralla saliendo corriendo a través de la acera impresionando a algunos peatones que pasaban por ahí.

Se dispusieron a buscar en tiendas o cosas así, por si al ojiverde se le ocurría buscar a la morena ahí pero no tuvieron éxito alguno, duraron caminando unos minutos hasta que la niña se cansó y tuvieron que sentarse como la primera vez que intentaron buscar al mayor de los tres… pero ésa vez Kai se esforzó por no durar mucho tiempo en los dibujitos, así que en cuanto la niña se recuperó siguieron su camino a través de tiendas, edificios y demás.

El tiempo se volvió a ir sin manejo alguno hasta que se oscureció, el niño sabía que se metería en muy graves problemas si las cosas continuaban así… pero se tenía que arriesgar… todo por ésa niña que extrañamente parecía entenderlo a pesar de que hablaban otro idioma. Iban caminando sin rumbo alguno cuando la morena se detuvo y por consecuente el bicolor también, la miró y descubrió que ella veía hacia un parque… si mal no recordaba era el mismo parque donde se vieron por primera vez… quizás….

Kai comenzó a correr jalando a la otra en dirección al parque, si su deducción era correcta, el ojiverde estaría ahí buscando a la morena y quizás la misma también deducía eso puesto que se le había quedado viendo al parque. Así que en cuanto llegó al lugar se dispuso a buscar por todo la maldita zona verde, entre los árboles, arbustos, puestos de tiendas, etcétera… sin éxito alguno; se sentaron en una banca que estaba frente a una fuente a descansar un poco, por mera inercia miró a la menor y notó cierto sentimiento a tristeza en los ojos de ésta… quizás tenía miedo de no volver a ver al tal Satoshi… quizás temía el regresar con Kai a la abadía… quizás temía que nunca podría regresar a casa… el bicolor ya conocía bien ése sentimiento. Él todas las noches se preguntaba si algún día iría a regresar a su amado Japón, el único lugar al que le podía llamar hogar… por que ésa maldita abadía no era un hogar, era una cárcel a la que su abuelo le había confinado hasta que él regrese… cuándo sería eso? No tenía idea, algún día regresaría? Tampoco lo sabía… lo único que sabía en ésos momentos era que tenía que intentar sobrevivir a las condiciones en las que vivía por su propio bien. De repente, uno reprimidos sollozos llamaron la atención del mayor y volvió a mirar a la menor… intentaba callar su llanto tapándose la boca pero no le funcionaba mucho ya que unas lágrimas resbalaban por su cara.

- ah… no llores…- comenzó a decir a sabiendas que la otra no le entendía- n-no te preocupes, encontraremos a Satoshi- le sonríe nervioso para tratar de consolarla pero eso no servía -.

Al final, la morena tapó su rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a llorar sigilosamente, quizás en vergüenza de que alguien la viera… cómo se podía preocupar por eso? Se preguntó Kai, de hecho, le sorprendía que la extranjera no hubiera llorado desde antes si no que empezó a hacerlo hasta cuando al parecer su esperanza al fin se vió agotada. Ahora el ojicarmín se sentía despreciable, él tenía que reunirla con su querido tutor y lo único que hizo fue perder el tiempo… quizás hubiera sido mejor tan solo llevarla a una estación de policía y ya… pero… dejarla a su suerte?... no, eso nunca, quién sabe qué hubiera podido pasarle… y de repente, los llantos se callaron y dieron pasos a suspiros, la niña intentaba dejar de llorar pero claramente no podía… y Kai simplemente veía todo eso, no sabía qué más hacer… cuando él lloraba simplemente nadie iba en su auxilio, se quedaba solo en su oscuro cuarto esperando que la mañana siguiente por fin llegara… pero no podía dejar que la otra se pusiera así… así que sin creérselo él mismo la abrazó y acarició el negro cabello que le adornaba la cabeza.

- ya no llores… todo estará bien…- silencio- pero por ahora… habrá que regresar… a la abadía…- no sabía por qué le explicaba, sabía perfectamente que no le entendía -.

- yo no lo creo así…

Se oyó de repente y Kai miró al causante de la voz… siendo éste el maldito Satoshi. Ahí estaba de pie, sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado, como si su responsabilidad no hubiera estado perdida por dos días en la desconocida ciudad, por un segundo a Kai se le ocurrió golpearlo pero el otro era mayor que él y tenía que respetarlo por ése simple detalle.

- pero vaya!- comenzó el pelirrojo- parece que están muy divertidos, quizás pueda volver después- arquea la ceja -.

El japonés sabía a qué se refería el otro, sin embargo, no tenía muchas ganas de soltar a la menor… ése inútil extranjero no se veía preocupado, menos angustiado… qué le pasaba? Ésa niña bien hubiera aparecido muerta un día y a ése le daba igual!... y al parecer la menor también notó eso, ya que no ponía resistencia alguna para salir corriendo hacia su tutor e incluso había agarrado el abrigo del bicolor.

- Ale, es hora de volver- dijo Satoshi serio- tenemos mucho que hacer y se dio media vuelta comenzando a avanzar -.

Kai no se la creía… ni si quiera iba a ver si la pelinegro lo seguía?... que descaro… pero de repente vió a la otra correr tras del ojiverde, en un momento de distracción había soltado la fuerza de su agarre. Estaba confundido, hacía unos segundos la niña parecía no quererse separar pero ahora corría siguiendo al otro… supuso que simplemente era por que no tenía otra opción… pero se sorprendió cuando Satoshi se volteó de nuevo para mirarlo.

- mañana nos regresamos a casa- dijo como si nada- lo más probable es que volvamos hasta dentro de años… - Kai heló- así que si quieres, ven mañana a ésta hora aquí mismo para despedirte- mira a Ale que tenía la mirada baja- se nota que se llevaron bien – mira a Kai una última vez y luego se vuelve a encaminar hacia lo oscuro del parque siendo seguido de la niña -.

Kai se quedó ahí, viendo a la nada. Se íba… Ale se íba a ir… sabía que tarde o temprano eso íba a ocurrir… pero tenía que ser temprano?... el niño bajó la mirada, derrotado, así se sentía… el por qué? Como muchas otras cosas tampoco sabía ésa. Miró al cielo y de éste comienzan a caer ligeras plumas de nieve….

Horas más tarde, en la abadía para ser precisos, en la oficina de Boris para serlo aún más, el mismo miraba una pantalla de al parecer una parte de un jardín, la escena estaba en blanco y negro y casi no había movimiento… hasta que cierto niño pasó por ahí.

- ya regresaste…- dijo en tono ronco y bajo- qué habrá pasado con la niña?...


End file.
